pretty_rhythmrebirth_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabel Miyawaki
|bday = Aug 10, 2003|haircolor = Purple|eyecolor = Blue|affiliation = Solstice|occupation = Student Prism Idol|nickname = Izzy (イジー)|type = Cool|user = Chemmiechum|tcolour = Persian Blue (#172AD0)|cv = Tamura Yukari|singer = Tamura Yukari|song = Crazy}}Isabel Miyawaki ( )''' is one of the main characters of '''Pretty Rhythm: Rebirth. '''She is a Cool Idol. She goes by the name '''Izzy (イジー')'. She is mostly spotted at her dad's dance club listening to his music. She is aspired to be a Dj when she grows up. Bio Appearance Personality Isabel '''is a -year-old girl who is overconfident, tough, quick-witted and sarcastic. She is very loyal to the people she cares about. Sometimes she admits that she is not always proud of the person she is, because of getting bullied when she was young Isabel's outward toughness is often a facade. Though sometimes Isabel will show her sweet-side when she is used to the person. She relies on no one to help with her problems even when someone asks; she'll quickly push them away. Idol Info Prism Aura '''Isabel's Aura consists of sparkling lights sticks all around her including bright circles of ever color, two hot pink and purple boom boxes circling and outcomes rainbow sounds waves busting a deep bass beat. Prism Charm Prism Jumps Career Relationships - Minor Characters= |-|Classmates = |-|Personal Friends= |-|Family = *Yoshiharu Miyawaki- Status: Father. * Ayaka Miyawaki- Status: Mother. * Cherri Miyawaki- Status: Little Sister. |-|Business= - Staff = }} Gallery Izzy Signature.png|Signature Etymology Miyawaki is written ' The kanji 宮 represents a temple, palace or shrine.Miya is also represented as 美哉 with 美 meaning “beautiful” and 哉 meaning “alas!” or “what!”. Waki means "脇". '''Isabel is written ' The name Isabel is a Spanish Origin that means "pledged to God". In Kanji, the selected words for the name are '''I(依) means "Reliable Za (坐) means "Sit" Be (紅) means " Crimson, deep red" and Ru (琉) means " Lapis Lazuli" Solstice Profile * Stage Name: Izzy * Birth Date: August 10th,2003 * Blood-type: A+ * Nationality: Japanese * Height: 164 cm (5’5″) * Weight: 49 kg (110 lbs) * Zodiac Sign: Leo (Chinese: Goat) * Vocal Range: Light Lyric Soprano * Years Active: 2019- Present * Likes: Art, Music, Junk Food * Dislikes: Pushovers Trivia * Tamura Yukari is her voice actress **Notable characters this seiyuu has acted are Tsukimi Rito (Absolute Duo), Edelman Emilia (Active Raid: Kidou Kyoushuushitsu Dai Hachi Gakari 2nd), Mine(Akame ga Kill!) ,Watanabe CG-3, Mayu (AKB0048), Tenten (Boruto), Minase Iori (iDOLM@STER Xenoglossia), and Furude Rika (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei). * Her favorite song is "Make War" by " From First To Last " * She has a condition called Synesthesia. A neurological condition that causes the brain to process data in the form of several senses at once. For example, a person with synesthesia may hear sounds while also seeing them as colorful swirls, taste sounds, smell colors, or see scents. More Information. * She idolizes Yui Watanabe ever since she saw her prism show when she was eight years old. Wonders where she is. * She has a cat and a dog. A Shiba Inu and a Himalayan cat. * She can throw a ball the hardest in her gym class, and she has good aim. * A former member of the Nature Club at school. * Izzy can be somewhat of a troublesome girl in school. * She knows how to use DJ turntables. * She loves to sketch things when she is not busy. Finds it as her happy place. * She is most likely spotted at her dad's dance club. * Once, when Isabel's phone was lost, it was found in the refrigerator. * She prefers to stay at home, rather than go out. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Isabel Miyawaki Category:Solstice Category:Characters Category:User:Chemmiechum Category:Cool